Retsu, To You
by ThatFlyingEagle
Summary: Request. Hanataro must report back to the Soul Society about his mission, and he always brings gifts for his captain when he returns. He chooses something he knows she will like, but the gift he brings carries a double meaning, and his captain is aware of it. One-shot, smut, HanataroxUnohana. Connected to the Healer of the Shark U-verse.


**Hello readers. This is another Hanataro request fic, but the requestor would like to remain anonymous. This is connected to the Healer of the Shark universe, so if you haven't read that, don't worry. It isn't crucial to this, but there are a few things here and there that will make sense if you read that first. Smut, obviously, so if you don't like it then don't read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanataro sighed as he walked along the streets of Karakura town, his eyes endlessly scanning the various storefronts he walked by. His mission here this time was long and boring, and with Kurosaki being painfully pathetic in his post-Winter War state. His day to day life proved to be aimlessly dull, and he stagnated day in and day out.

With Hanataro spending time, in secret of course, training with Tier Harribel, his skills as a swordsman and an overall fighter had nearly tripled compared to what they used to be. He still couldn't hold a candle to someone like Ikkaku or Rukia, but he was certain that he could hold his own fairly well now against someone like the squad 11 thugs who used to beat him senselessly. He was amazed and proud to see how much he could do after spending several months with Tier, but even with that though, Ichigo could probably breathe on him and win.

It really put everything Ichigo did to win the Winter War into view. He sacrificed literally everything he had to defeat Aizen and rescue the Soul Society, and now…he was left powerless and for the most part, abandoned. Hanataro's mission, officially called early response in case the remaining Arrancars try to make an attempt on the town, doubled as being a watch for Ichigo.

He'd received orders to return to the Seireitei for a day to report on events, and undoubtedly on Ichigo. As short as his report will be, he cannot assume that he'll be there for more than a day. Which left him only a bare moment of time to stop in and see his captain before he had to come back to the world of the living. Usually, when he came back from the world of the living, Hanataro brought his captain several gifts. He knew she liked then, so he always tried to get something nice.

It was cold now. February, in the middle of the month, and he was so thankful for the sweater he'd managed to earn enough money to buy. Without it, he might freeze out here in the snow and bitter cold wind.

"What can I get her this time…sweets maybe? Oh, I know! She said that she really enjoyed the chocolates that I brought back last time!" He set off at a sprint, eager to reach the candy store that he knew would have the confections his captain so enjoyed.

His shunpo was much faster than it was before, mostly due to the fact that Tier chases him around with that giant sword of hers all the time. He still had not figured out how the Seireitei have not detected her presence in Karakura, but he wouldn't question it. Not yet, anyway, and he was glad for it. He'd found in Tier not only someone willing to train him, but also a companion of more…intimate nature. While sex was not the single base goal of his working with her, it was a delightful perk.

What made it all the greater was that Tier herself did not desire it all that often, and he felt no need to request it of her. What this did is it made their times together in bed – or wherever they happened to be at the time – more special and rewarding to him. And those times were so wonderful that he was content to be patient and wait for them to come.

He made it to the candy store just before the doors closed for the evening and ran inside. The woman behind the counter, someone he knew very well, smiled widely and told him to take his time. Being a kind man as he was, Hanataro wasted no time. All he needed was some chocolate. He grabbed an interestingly shaped box from the first rack and decided that it would suffice. He brought it to the counter and fished for his money.

"Oh! Buying this for someone special, are we Hanataro?" The old lady chuckled delightfully, smiling widely. He offered a warm smile to match hers.

"Oh yes. She's very special to me and I admire her so much." He missed the expectant glance that the old lady gave him and placed the cost of the box of chocolates on the counter.

"Thank you! Have a good night!" He called with a wave, leaving the store and easing the door closed behind him. He braced himself against the cold night air and set off towards his small apartment. The bag in his hands weighed him down, but he knew that Captain Unohana would enjoy his gift. Sometimes he wondered why she kept him around even while he was right next to useless. He had won major credit and honor points when he volunteered to go to Hueco Mundo to lend aid to Ichigo and the others, but still. Up until several months ago, he could hardly beat an academy student in swordsmanship.

He supposed that his eagerness to prove himself, as well as his definite skill as an emergency responder made him valuable, but many believed that he didn't deserve his seat. Captain Unohana had always fought for him, vouched for him, but at some point he would have to prove himself worthy of her support.

"Hanataro!" He turned at the sound of his name and found Orihime running towards him, waving a hand with a bright smile on her face. Her orange hair flowed long behind her, curly and falling probably down to her lower back. She was…the perfect woman, in many ways. Kind, always willing to help, and downright gorgeous. So far out of his league that it almost wasn't amusing.

Then again…he had won the affections of Tier Harribel, an arrancar yes, but also a woman who rivaled the beauty of any woman walking in the Soul Society. Before he could continue his train of thought, the beautiful girl was standing before him. "Hi, Inoue! What are you doing out this late?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Oh, I got the urge to get some ice cream with wasabi and soy sauce. I love it!" Hanataro felt his stomach tighten into a million knots at the very thought of such a snack, late at night.

Shaking the green from his cheeks, he offered a strained smile. "Well, that sounds good. Are you headed this way?"

Orihime shook her head, and Hanataro's eyes were at the perfect height to see her large breasts sway with the movement. "No. I just…I wanted to know how things are going in the Soul Society. Most of us here have been a bit…out of the loop." He felt a pang of sympathy and guilt run through him. It had been the command of the Captain-Commander that all those fighters who resided in Karakura minimize contact with the humans who fought in the Winter War. Why, he wasn't certain, but it definitely wasn't fair.

"Alright, I guess. Things are peaceful, thanks to Ichigo…" Both the friends paled and went silent at the mention of the hero, cast down to a life of near mundane uselessness.

The silence stretched out until Orihime broke it with an awkward laugh. "Ok then. I have to go but…it was nice seeing you! Come to my apartment some time so we can catch up!" She ran off immediately, not waiting for his response. He watched her go, her offer hanging in his mind and doing a little to break way the morbid fog that had come down as they thought of Ichigo.

He turned and continue to walk, a soft smile on his features. "I think I'll take you up on that, Inoue. Another time though." He shook himself to try and warm his blood a bit. Being a soul most of the time made being cold a real battle. At least he wouldn't have to deal with it in Soul Society.

* * *

He breathed in a deep breath as he entered the Squad 4 central building. Being the medical squad in the Seireitei, squad four actually had several buildings that made up its compound, but this main building was where Captain Unohana's office was, as well as the main emergency response facilities. His report to the Captain-Commander had gone without issue, and was delivered in mere minutes. Of course, the report raised no eyebrows, as he had expected, but now that it was over he could get to more fun tasks.

Reporting back to Captain Unohana was always a nice experience. It was less formal than his trips to the Squad 1 buildings, and it revolved more around the companionship between Unohana and her concern for his well being, more than the transfer of intelligence. The hallways carried a sort of nostalgic feel for him, because he spent so much time in the world of the living. In the past twelve months, he'd spent nearly all his time in Karakura town, so when he was able to walk these halls again, he cherished it.

Clutched in his right hand was the package that he brought for his Captain with her present inside of it. He knew she would like then, but he also hoped that it was enough. He'd given thought to buying more, just in case, but had decided against it. Unohana always liked his gifts, whether he brought something small or something large.

He greeted a few of the nurses and other responders who he worked with often while he still spent time here, and soon enough he was standing before his Captains office. A quick glance at a clock on the wall said that it was the time when she and Isane were in a meeting, discussing the needs and issues of the squad. He took a seat to the right of the door to wait for them to finish. Whatever they were discussing was undoubtedly more important than him, and he would never question that. Being swept aside most of your time as a seated member sort of did that to a guy.

A few minutes passed, and he heard some shuffling inside the office. Never one to assume anything, he remained seated, but that didn't last long. The door opened, but nobody emerged.

"You know, you never have to wait for me on your visits, Hanataro." He shot up from the chair, back straight and head down in front of Captain Unohana, who stood in her doorway.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was time for your and Lieutenant Isane's meeting!"

She laughed, a short giggle that sang through his ears like soothing music. "Isane is away, gathering medicinal herbs for me today, but you had no way of knowing that. Come in." She strode back into her office and sat down, regally, in her chair. Everything she did looked regal, now that he thought about it. He eased the door closed and sat down in front of her, placing the package on her desk.

"I brought you another present from the world of the living, Captain. I hope you'll enjoy it."

Captain Unohana smiled widely, taking the bag and placing it on the left side of her desk. "Thank you so much, Hanataro. I will look at it later. Now, how is my favorite student doing?"

He'd never known why she called him that, because he could never be her favorite student, even if he was good at fighting. Certainly Isane was her favorite, or maybe Yasochika? He discarded the thought, deciding to enjoy his time with the Captain while he could.

They spoke for maybe an hour or two before obligations pulled the Captain away. Hanataro sighed as she left, feeling the joy of being in her presence beginning to slip away. He so loved when the two of them could sit together and talk that when those times ended, he felt it even more keenly. He left the barracks of squad 4, intent on finding some way to pass the time that he suddenly had on his hands. He wouldn't leave for the world of the living until the day after tomorrow, so he had a ton of time to do practically nothing with. Maybe he could find Ikkaku or Renji.

* * *

Hours later, Hanataro returned to his temporary quarters near the Senkaimon after spending the rest of the afternoon with Ikkaku. The bald man and passionate fighter surprisingly had been great company, urging Hanataro to partake in some fun games along with Yumichika, Renji and a few others. While he was not particularly good at these games, nobody really seemed to care and he had fun. He entered the room, leaning to place his zanpakuto against the frame when he noticed a small note on the bed.

He eyed it curiously for a moment before noticing that it bore the seal of Squad 4. Only Captain Unohana delivered messages with the seal and it, and before another heartbeat, he had whipped the letter open and begun to read it.

 _Hanataro,_

 _I find myself in need of someone I can trust. Come and meet me at my personal quarters. Please hurry._

The note touched the ground of his quarters, but he was long gone by the time it did, shunpoing through the Seireitei towards Squad 4 and Captain Unohana's private living quarters. His mind was a jumble as he wondered just what Captain Unohana needed. Surely there were others she could confide in with an issue that required trust and privacy? He knew that she and the Captain-Commander were close, and surely he would be a better ally than a lowly 7th seat?

He landed outside her door and drew his zanpakuto. A short year ago, and he would have probably have not even brought it with him. Now though…he was no longer useless. If this is what the Captain would need help with, then he would give it his all.

He entered the quarters cautiously, leading with his blade, his eyes narrowed and ready to intercept any attacker. "Captain?" He said quietly to the dimly lit room. The moon was full, high above, and it lit his way well enough without impeding him.

A loud thud to his left threw him into a roll, coming up into a defensive stance, his feet set wide and his sword poised. A lantern lit in the room and the Captain stared at him, her eyes soft but glittering. "Something has certainly changed in you, Hanataro."

He quickly sheathed his sword and bowed to her. "I'm sorry for not knocking! I got your note, and…"

"I sensed it today. Since the last time you reported in…your power has grown, near exponentially. You seem far more confident with your Hisagomaru. I am proud of you, Hanataro." He had never seen the Captain like this. She was dressed in her white captain's coat, tied firmly in front of her with her long braids swaying down her chest. However, other than that, she wore none of her usual attire. She was barefoot, and in a way…she may not have been wearing any makeup.

"I have been practicing, Captain. I have a lot of down time so…might as well use it." He explained.

She nodded. "I see. Well, come with me. We need to talk." He silently followed her through her home, finally leading to a wide open bedroom that overlooked a small hot spring. There was a small table in the corner, with a single chair and a lamp. A large bed took up the center of the room.

Captain Unohana went to the table in the room and picked something up. It was the box of chocolates that he'd brought her. "I love your gift, Hanataro. Tell me…do you know what it means?"

"Means, Captain? I thought they were simply sweets." He answered honestly. Lying was never something he'd been any good at.

"In the human world, buying chocolates is a sign of affection. Buying chocolates, which also come in a heart shaped box…this conveys even greater affection." Unohana spoke quietly, bringing the box over and standing just before him. Surprisingly, Hanataro noted that they two of them were close in height, though she was a bit taller than him.

She slowly put a chocolate in her mouth, chewing slowly, luxuriously, even closing her eyes as she did. A soft swallow later, and she was looking at him once more. "Tell me, Hanataro…do you harbor affection for me?"

He gulped thickly, his eyes roaming up and down his Captain. It was no lie that he'd often thought about her in ways that he shouldn't. Many men did. She was astoundingly beautiful and very kind. At this moment, he believed he knew where this situation was going. Just as he had done with an injured arrancar so long ago, he had to make his decision and make it now.

He didn't answer Captain Unohana, instead grabbing her hips and pulling her into him, locking their lips together. Unohana dropped the box of chocolates, surprised, her arms hanging at her sides as Hanataro moved his lips against her own. Her lips were as sweet and soft as he'd always imagined, but they tasted with a faint hint of plums and of course the sweetness of chocolate she just ate. Finally, he felt Unohana push into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

His tongue flicked along her bottom lip and Unohana soundlessly opened her mouth to him, her tongue lashing out to invade his mouth before he could do the same. The passionate kiss went on, the exploration of each other's mouths turning into a slower embrace of tongues. The loss slowed and, reluctantly, he pulled away, licking his lips as he did.

His Captains face was flushed, but she was smiling widely. "You are bold, Hanataro. I…like this side of you…" He smirked devilishly at her, ideas running through his mind. During his time training with Tier, he had become a better swordsman, but she had also taught him interesting things about the world of passion, along with him coming to learn things about himself in that regard.

Again, without answering her, Hanataro grabbed her hair at the base of her head and yanked back, biting onto the milky neck that had been revealed to him. Excitement ran through him when his Captain moaned loudly at his motions, her hands grabbing tight to his shihakusho. He took the soft skin of her neck between his teeth, sucking and biting it, savoring the taste of her. His free hand came between them, grasping the simply piece of cloth that bound her braids together and tore it off. Her luscious hair fell loose between them, and he let her hair go with his other hand to step back. She went to take a step towards him, but he held up a hand.

"Don't move." To his amazement, she obeyed him, biting her swollen lip and following him with her eyes. He began to have an incredible suspicion regarding his so calm and measured Captain. She was the head doctor, and so was always in control. She was always gentle and caring…but maybe she grew tired of that…

He drew his zanpakuto again, and to his glee, his Captain drew in a sharp breathe. "Incredible…" He murmured, more to himself that her. With the tip of the blade, he slowly parted the hair down her middle, revealing a terrible scar right above her breasts. His eyes narrowed on it, but he would investigate later. Going further with his blade, he slid it down to the belt that kept her Captains coat closed and, with a quick flick, cut it away.

His eyes widened when the coat fell away…to reveal nothing. She was bare beneath it, her milky white skin practically glowing in the bright moonlight that flooded the room. Her luscious breasts, large and with hardly any droop with perfect nipples made his mouth water. He slid the flat of his sword along the skin and over a nipple, drawing a hard moan from his Captain. He repeated the move on the other breast, and Unohana bit her lip so hard that a small trickle of blood ran down her chin. He smiled widely, his eyes lidding half way as he paced clockwise, slowly around her, a single hand pulling the Captains Coat from her shoulders and allowing it to pool around her feet.

This left his beautiful captain completely bare to him, a sigh that he had only seen in his sweetest pipe dreams. "My, my…Captain Unohana, who knew you were so _naughty_ …" He pulled back and slapped the round cheeks of her rear with the flat of his blade and the measured, feared captain of squad 4 squealed and took a step forward. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back to where she was standing, bringing him flush with her back. "I said don't move." He bit her ear to make his point and she silently nodded.

To test her, he drew back and brought the flat of his blade across her supple cheeks again, drawing the same mewl from her lips, but she took no forward step. "Good…" He murmured, staring down at the two red marks that adorned her beautiful backside. He decided that the sword had been having too much fun and instead grabbed her with his hand, groping and squeezing. She moaned quietly, but he found that he preferred her louder. He pulled has hand back and spanked her hard, the slap reverberating around the room along with her pleasured whimper. He couldn't believe his luck. To have his captain, whom he'd admired and adored for so long from afar, standing her at his command, naked to the air and whimpering for him. The thought sent another lance of arousal to the hardening in his robes.

He slapped her rear again as he passed back around to her front, again gaining a view of her amazing breasts. He could hold himself no longer and dropped the sword, lurching forward to capture her left nipple between his teeth. His other hand found her opposite breast and began to knead in earnest, and his Captain's moans grew loud, very quickly. Her hands came to rest behind his head, pulling him into her breast yet more. He switched breasts and gave the opposite the same treatment, but he could hardly wait to be inside her.

He drew away from her and grabbed her hair again, pulling her into a heated kiss that lasted barely a moment. He pulled his Captain to the bed and bent her over it. "Don't move." He ordered again. She nodded silently, but she was breathing heavily already and he knew that she was ready for him. He kneeled down behind her, eyes widening at the warm wetness that he found there. The Captain's arousal was running down the inside of her thighs already, and the sight inflamed his more primal thoughts. He buried his face into her, tongue penetrating as far as he could into her wetness. The captain's squeal only pushed him to more, so he tried something he would never have dreamed of trying.

His hand that was firmly grasping his rear moved, bringing a finger to her lips. He pushed a finger into her and drew it in and out several times, but that was not the end. Once it was sufficiently soaked with her, Hanataro moved up…and pushed the digit into her most taboo entrance. Immediately, a scream tore from her throat, her thighs straightened and a burst of wetness coated his face as she came undone. He licked up what he could of her release, relishing the taste of it before standing up. His hand that penetrated her taboo entrance remained, though his finger was only inside up to the first joint. With his free hand he shed his robes, allowing his painful hardness to spring free. He drew back and brought his hand down on her left cheek as hard as he could, pulling another scream from her as he simultaneous buried himself to the hilt within her clinging heat.

His hand that ministrated her taboo worked further, pushing his digit to the second joint inside her while his manhood pulsed in and out of her. His breathing came raggedly already, as everything he'd done to her up to this point made him near ready to burst already. Her screams echoed off the walls, and the slapping of flesh was drowned out by it. His free hand spanked her skin as he thrusted, and both her holes tightened with each slap. His finger within her pushed finally down to his knuckles, and his thrusting intensified. He couldn't speak, his entire body being racked with both pleasure and the effort of holding off his release until she came again. He knew not how many times it had come so far, but he wanted to grace her with another before he himself finished. Finally, with another hard slap to her rear, she tightened with a ragged scream around him, and he grunted, pushing himself to the hilt inside her and spilling himself into his Captain.

The two of them stood in that position for several minutes, both gathering their breath back from the intense passion. He drew his hand from her taboo entrance, and with a groan pulled his limp manhood from her, his release spilling out onto the floor. Unohana seemed to not care and, with shaking limbs, crawled up to her pillows and collapsed there. He rounded the bed and rolled onto it beside her, grabbing her face and pulling it towards him. With a tender kiss, the two of them fell asleep.

The morning came brightly, shining into the bedroom and bathing it in a wonderful golden glow. Hanataro shifted and his eyes opened to a pleasurable ache in his body. Memories of last night came back to him and he smiled, rolling over to find his Captain, still naked, but awake and watching him. Wordlessly, she crawled atop of him, reached down and bringing their lips together passionately. When they split, she rested her head on his, admittedly, still scrawny chest. "You have changed." She said simply.

He smiled. "I agree," He said. "I never could have guessed you liked to be…controlled and manhandled." She shifted herself on him, and he groaned at the feeling of her breasts and nipples on his chest.

"I could never have guessed you, my timid and kind Hanataro, could make me scream as I did."

"I always do my best for you, Captain."

She narrowed her eyes at him, but wordlessly crawled down his body, settling herself between her legs and taking his fully erect hardness in hand. He watched, wide eyed as she gave it a long, languid lick. When she reached his bulb, she took it into mouth and sucked firmly. "No, Hanataro. It is Retsu, to you."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are most welcome!**


End file.
